


Red

by mousesprings



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Scene, Enter The Florpus, Gen, Mild Blood, Swearing, ooc? maybe because zim goes apeshit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousesprings/pseuds/mousesprings
Summary: Zim had hurt him. Like, actually, deliberately - /hurt/ him.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> dib gets fucking thrown lol

“GIR!” Zim lunged to his feet and clutched Minimoose under one arm. “Avenge your robot brothers - and Maria!” 

“Yes, my master!” bellowed GIR as he saluted, eyes flashing scarlet. 

Out of nowhere he whipped out a tiny wooden sword, and then opened up his cranium to pull out a small donkey-like creature, equipped appropriately with a saddle. Zim looked on with dubiety as GIR mounted this peculiar animal and rode it onward to the hazy magenta clouds of merciless robot slaughtering before them--

Only to be promptly knocked down by a gentle breeze. Zim watched as GIR and his steed dragged along the cracked earth and were lifted up to be whisked into the gravitational pull by a planet’s orbit. “You’re terrible, GIR!” he called out, although unsure what he had been expecting.

His eyes were dragged back to a mountainous pile of robotic remains as a foot crashed onto the disembodied head of another one of the fallen members of his robot entourage, causing it to explode into static. _And Steve too_?! All of a sudden, Zim’s vision was as red as the sky. 

“It’s over, Zim!” declared Dib from atop of the remains, his side accompanied by his dad whom expertly caught a fallen mug as well as the splatter of tea that followed. “Surrender the moose now or-!”

Immediately he was stumbling backwards as a loud crack followed by extreme pain clocked his cheek. He quickly found his footing and held his injured cheek, but now staring up in shock and disbelief as all of a sudden, Zim was now right in front of him, free arm raised in a fist and his face contorted in a furious snarl. “Wuh-” 

It happened again, and this time Dib was able to see it happen. Face seering in agony, he was sent reeling down the peak and he landed flat on his back right by the edge. His vision was temporarily blurred through his shattered glasses, and he smeared his thumb below his nose as it began feeling oddly sodden. He checked his skin. Blood. He was bleeding. 

Zim had hurt him. Like, actually, deliberately - _hurt_ him. 

Professor Membrane remained utterly frozen in shock, up until Zim stomped towards his son and grabbed a fistful of his shirt collar. “Dib-!” he exclaimed, reaching out to grab the alien, but was suddenly waist tackled by a survivor of Zim’s robot army. 

Zim lifted Dib high in the air and dangled him pitilessly over the edge, where no doubt a painful end would meet his nemesis would he let go. Dib stared into those unnatural, ruby eyes, seeing them shimmer with a particular kind of rage he had never seen before. He was reminded of a ruthless animal, enraged beyond any extent, and absolutely hellbent on destroying everything it would make contact with. 

When Zim spoke it was low and guttural, like the growl of a very incensed dog, and it struck fear in Dib’s heart, “You want to know something? When I first came to this _shit-heap_ of a planet, all I wanted was for it to be blown into a useless pile of smithereens. But now that I have met you, there is nothing I want more than to end your _miserable existence_.” 

From below the debris, Membrane lifted his robotic arm and the palm of it erupted in a blue light. “You put my son down right now-!” But his attack was cut off as his opponent piled on top of him again. 

Dib gasped as Zim tauntingly withdrew one of his fingers. He switched his eyes to the moose in his other arm, smiling as always and wiggling its nubs for feet. Dewy sweat beaded down his head. "Z-Zim!" He grabbed desperately onto the alien's extended arm. "Please… We can talk about this..!" 

"_Talk_?! Zim echoed, voice harshly increasing in volume. "You want us to _talk_ about how I'm going to rid this universe of your filthy existence - while your dad watches?" He turned to face the struggling man, a sick grin piercing his face. "I know! It'll be fun to watch your precious son die by my hand! You can't save both your planet and your spawn, professor." 

Despite the goggles, Membrane undoubtedly had a look of pure horror. Dib wriggled helplessly as he pierced his nails into Zim's uniform.

"Ngh-! Why do you want to do this, Zim?" he cried. "Just so you can impress your - elite Tallests? What if they don't come in time? You'll be destroyed with the rest of us!" 

Zim chuckled hoarsely. "Well, as I said before, you can just get your daddy dearest to help you with the Florpus. Although he's in a bit of a struggle right now, isn't he?" 

Dib loudly groaned with a frantic attempt to deter. He was unsure how Zim wasn’t reacting to the way he was strongly squeezing his arm for dear life, which his grip on was starting to loosen. "And anyway, that won't matter now," Zim growled as he withdrew another finger, now carelessly dangling Dib over certain doom with one finger. “The Tallest are on their way as we speak, so while we wait, why not give me the satisfaction of finishing you myself?”

He whimpered pitifully as Zim gradually lowered him, toying with him like a cat with a half-dead mouse. He was aware of his father screaming from the the lower collect of rubble, although it was hard to hear over the sound of footsteps getting progressively louder up the- Wait a minute. 

Zim yelped as arms wrapped around his waist and hauled him upwards, and his grip on Dib’s shirt quickly gave way. The boy screamed as he was toppled backwards, undoubtedly face-to-face with death for a split second; and then an arm removed itself from Zim to snatch Dib by his foot. He swung upside-down, chest beating and face sodden with sweat and tears.

He could cry from relief.

Zim assaulted the glove of his new aggressor. “Unhand me, you swine!” he snarled.

“Get away from my son!” declared the abrupt rescuer.

Dib had never been more relieved to see Clembrane in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so you guys know those constant zim and spinel comparisons?? decided to do something like that where spinel decks steven over and over, and although i don't really watch su anymore that scene was kinda uhh cash money


End file.
